Baby Talk
by strawberriesandchocolate
Summary: He wasn't sure how he ended up in the baby section of the store.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Sebtana with a pinch of Blainchel because they are my other OTP. Hope you like it! Sorry for any grammar mistakes!

* * *

He wasn't sure how he ended up in the baby section of the store. Didn't notice how his eyes dreamily traced over the little outfits. He really wouldn't mind seeing a mini Santana running through the hallways of their humble abode. Or even seeing a mini Sebastian running around either.

He hadn't even noticed the pregnant woman next to him until she spoke, "are you also expecting?"

"What? Oh no I-uh-hopefully." he answered her flustered; unsure of where _hopefully _had come from.

She flashed him a smile then said, "well good luck with the cravings then!" And with that, she walked away towards the cribs, leaving Sebastian to ponder what it would be like to wake up in the early hours of the morning just to fulfill Santana's cravings. That is if she got pregnant.

"Seb what are you doing here?"

His wife's voice breaking through his thoughts, "Oh…uhm…nothing."

"Okay, are you ready to go?"

"Yeah…" He longingly stared at the little pieces of clothing before following after Santana.

* * *

Just the thought of having something that was half his DNA was something that the 'old' Sebastian would've looked down upon. Sure he was good looking and all but he didn't exactly have the best relationship with his parents so how could he raise someone else if he wasn't exactly role model material?

Then there was the fact that before he met Santana he was comfortable with his sexuality. Knew that he liked guys over girls and was definitely not going to settle down and have kids because guys and guys can't have kids and adopting just wasn't his thing either.

The 'old' Sebastian, or his inner thoughts, are starting to change his mind, telling him that babies are just things that eat and poop. That all they do is cry and make everyone miserable. He almost believes it but an image of a little girl with dark hair and a mirror image of his eyes changes his mind because he knows he's matured, he's changed and he'll be nothing like his father.

So he's determined to finally bring it up. Ask Santana if she wants kids too.

But there's a voice in his head telling him not too because it would be selfish of him to ask her to give up her prized body for something she may not even want and they had already cleared it up before they were married that kids were never going to be part of the equation. That it was just going to be him and her, just them.

So he decides not to bring it up.

Yet.

* * *

There had been many opportunities for him to ask Santana; like when they visited Blaine and Rachel and their new bundle of joy.

The look on Santana's face as she cooed at little Audrey was precious and he just wanted to say, "Hey let's make one too!" and whisk her away. But he stopped himself because that would be slightly inappropriate to say in front of a group of people and also because it was Rachel and Blaine's moment with little Audrey.

So he decides not to bring it up.

* * *

He's started to pick baby names and he feels crazy because he's raving over names as though they are expecting. He's even made a list. A neat T chart with one side listed boy and the other, girl.

He decides one day, when Santana almost sees his list that he needs to stop thinking so much about babies and baby names so he tears up the list and throws it away.

He decides Annie for a girl (sort of self explanatory) and Aiden. Just cause.

* * *

After months of inner conflict he decides he's going to just talk to Santana, be straightforward. Just ask if she wants kids or not. If she says yes then they were going to have a very long conversation about how many and names and etc. But if she said no, Sebastian wasn't sure what he would do with himself. (Maybe go to their bedroom and cry so he hopes it's not the latter.)

So he marches to the living room where Santana is watching some cooking show and sits down next to her.

He was going to do it. Yes, indeed he was. He was going to pop the question. Not the engagement question, he had done that already but the– his thoughts are interrupted as she whispers his name.  
She sounds distressed and Sebastian knows that the look on her face means that something is bothering her. His original intentions disappear as he tends to her, pulling her towards him as he wraps his arms around her. "Yeah babe?"

"There's just something that's been bothering me and I just don't know how to bring it up to you."

Sebastian could only think of the negative connotation of what she said. _Uh oh. Is she going to divorce me already? We've only been married for over a year and-and maybe it's because I didn't take the trash out last night and– get a hold of yourself Sebastian. You might just be over thinking this.  
_  
"What is it?" Sebastian finally answered.

"Do you-do you wanna have kids?"

Sebastian couldn't help the smile that spread across his face as his mind was filled with thoughts of having a mini Santana or Sebastian running around.

"Seb? It's okay if you don't want any I mean-"

He silenced her with a kiss, "Yes I do. You have no idea how long I've been waiting to ask you that," and he lifted her up bridal style and headed in the direction of their bedroom.

Santana squealed as he lifted her up, "what are you doing?" and she playfully hit his chest.

"Well if we want kids we better get started!" and he kicked their bedroom door shut behind them.

* * *

A/N: I hope you enjoyed reading this and I will be adding a few more chapters to this and I will update 'Jealous' in time :)


	2. Chapter 2

"San have you been feeling better?" Sebastian called from the couch.

"A little bit." She says as she walks towards him.

"Did you wanna go see the doctor? You've been puking for a bit now."

"No, no I think I'll be fine. But can you do something for me?"

Sebastian placed the book he was reading on the table in front of him, "yeah of course babe."

Santana smiled, "can you read this thermometer for me?"

Sebastian laughs, "I thought you were going to ask for something serious, but sure." Sebastian takes it from her and begins to read it. "Now let's see what we've got here..." Sebastian's demeanor changed immediately as confusion took over.

Santana laughed as she stared at her husband.

"Uhm San...I don't understand, this isn't a thermometer. It's a pregnancy test."

Santana is beaming. "I know." She replies simply as she sits next to him.

"What does a pregnancy test have to do with your temperature-and oh my god! You're pregnant?" Sebastian looks at her then at the pregnancy test confirming that whoever had peed on the stick was pregnant.

Santana smiles wide and nods.

Sebastian drops the test and gathers Santana into his arms, his hands immediately going to her still flat abdomen as her back rests against his chest. "We're having a baby. A baby! This is big! We should start the nursery and pick names-which I've done already by the way -and-and there's so much to do!"

Santana laughed, "Seb, don't worry. We have seven months to think about all this."

Sebastian is in awe as his face lights up even more, "you're two months along already?"

Santana has the biggest grin on her face, "yeah."

"I love you," Sebastian said as he kissed her head. "Both of you."

"We love you too."

Santana pulled away from to look at him, "but we need to wait until three months before we tell anyone, just in case...you know...something happens."

Sebastian sighed, "I know, but I just want everyone to know!"

"Don't worry Seb, one more month then we can scream from the rooftops that a Smythe is on the way!"

They both laughed and Sebastian's grip on her tightened. "That's such a nice thought though,to know that in seven months there'll be three of us."

Santana grinned, "yeah I can't wait." She then placed her hands on his that were sprawled against her abdomen.

Sebastian started to rub circles on her stomach, "can you imagine how good looking our baby is going to be?"

She laughed and nodded because it was true, their baby was going to have the most amazing genetics.

* * *

A/N:Sorry if Sebastian seemed OOC, let's just say that Daddy!Seb is a bit different because he's become mushy.

Also, the three month mark thing is a general rule that women use before announcing their pregnancy in case of miscarriage, which is generally high in the first three months.

Also thank you for the all the love! There is more to come! xoxo


End file.
